Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to erosion control and, more particularly, to an erosion control or revetment block which can be used to form an interlocking mat or material of similar blocks to prevent erosion due to water movement.
Description of the Prior Art
Erosion control blocks, so-called revetment blocks, are well known and have been used for years to prevent and or minimize erosion. In general, the revetment blocks are used to minimize erosion caused by the movement of water. The revetment blocks can be used along beaches, bays, lakeshores, waterways, channels, drainage ditches, and the like, so as to be able to revet, depending upon the particular environment, the effects of wave action, water runoff, channeled flow of water, etc.
Examples of revetment blocks can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,227,829, 4,370,075, 5,556,228, and 8,123,435, all of which are incorporated herein by reference for all purposes.
Revetment blocks currently used in erosion control generally comprise a body having a polygonal shape, e.g., square, which have at least two arms which extend from peripheral side edges of the body and at least one and preferably two sockets which extend into the body from peripheral side edges. It will be understood that depending upon the shape of the block, the number of arms and sockets and their relative position on the block can vary. For example, in one common revetment block which is square, there are two arms extending from respective sides of the block at 90° to one another and two sockets extending into the block from respective side edges, the sockets being disposed at 90° to one another.
It is also common for revetment blocks of the interlocking type as described above to include one or more holes extending through the block, i.e., from the first surface to the second surface. These holes serve the purpose of allowing vegetation to grow from below and through the block and help anchor the block to the surface exposed to the moving water.